LU Next Generation: Miracle Memory
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: While in the hospital, Cassidy, Tech, and the rest of the gang remember the insanity surrounding little Cale's birth. Insanity that almost cost Cassidy, Tech, and Cale their lives. Sequal to "The Great Christmas Adventure!" and "Cale's Birthday Surprise!"
1. It's Time

**Here it is guys! The story you've been waiting for! I got it up one day early coz I'm down with another cold and I know for sure I won't get it up tommorrow.. XD**

**Prologue: "It's Time...."**

"Mommy? Do I have to eat my vegetables?"

"Yes, Cale. You do."

"But why? They taste like dirt."

"Have you ever actually tried tasting dirt?"

"....No."

"Well then I guess you don't know that the vegetables taste like dirt, do you?"

"But Mommy..."

"Cale. No more. Eat." Cassidy sighed as she sat down beside her six-year-old daughter. "Besides. Those vegetables have good stuff in them that helps you grow and be strong."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Would they help baby sister grow?"

"Yes they do."

Cale smiled and put her hand on her mother's nearing over-sized belly. With her hand she placed a carrot slice on Cassidy's belly. She leaned forward and whispered, "These are for you. They're good for you. Help you grow." She beamed happily. "Mommy? How does baby sister eat?"

Cassidy giggled and kissed Cale's forehead. "Well, Rosebud, when I eat, part of the food I eat goes to the baby."

"Is that why you eat a lot?"

"Yes. I'm eating for two people." Cassidy picked up a carrot stick from her plate and held it out to Cale. Cale held out her carrot stick to Cassidy. "On the count of three."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" On that number, Cassidy took a big bite of Cale's carrot stick and Cale took a big bite out of Cassidy's carrot stick. Cale giggled and continued eating her own vegetables. Not really enjoying it too much, but still, at least she was eating them.

Later that day, Cassidy put the kids to bed. Normally, this is a challenge for her. But, since the others were out on a mission, Ozzie stayed behind to help her out. The ferret was amazing at getting the kids to sleep, with stories and a glass of water as his weapons. After finally getting the kids to sleep, Cassidy crashed on her own bed for a nap. Ozzie let her be and wandered to the kitchen, probably raiding it for cookies.

When the rest of the gang got home, Tech first went into his and Cassidy's room. With the new additions to the team and the family, Cass and Tech now shared a room, and Cass' room was turned into the kids' room. Upon finding his nine-month pregnant wife asleep on the bed, he quietly crept up to her, hand outstretched, until he was only a few inches away, and....

"You tickle me and I will break your fingers." Cassidy's one eye opened and looked at him.

Tech chuckled and sat beside her on the bed. "That's it. From now on, we switch. I'll take the five naps a day with back massages and quality service and you can go handle panicking people and evil monsters."

Cassidy giggled. "Uh-huh. Yeah right. And you try a be pregnant for one day! You'll want to take it back!"

Tech kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly with his hand. He felt a strange movement from inside. Cassidy winced. "The baby's strong." She commented, smiling.

"That means he or she is healthy." Tech smiled back. "It could be any day now." Cassidy nodded. Tech looked at her in worry. "You still a little nervous?"

"Yeah.... You know that I'll never be perfectly fine with needles and doctors and hospitals...."

"Maybe... but you've been amazing so far." He took her hand in his and kissed it gently before helping her sit up and pulling her into his arms.

Suddenly, Icy burst into the room. "Hey you two! Get your butts out to the living room! We're gonna-" She froze when she noticed Tech cuddling Cassidy, and pulled a face of disgust. "Good greif you two! Get a room!"

Tech rolled his eyes. "I thought this WAS our room!"

Cassidy giggled. "So, what's going on out there, Ice?"

"We're gonna be watching that new movie, Scarface 3, since the kids have been out for a while."

"Icee..." Tech cut in. "You do realize that that movie has mummies in it, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Cassidy yawned. "Sorry, Ice. But I'm really tired. I think I'll bail this time."

Icy crossed her arms across her chest. "Scared little Miss Aurora?" She smirked devilishly.

Cassidy's eyes narrowed. "That's Mrs. to you! Do I smell a challenge?"

"Maybeee... Or it could always be Tech's clogne!" Icy snorted.

"Oh, that's it! You're on, Iciana!" Cassidy perked up.

"First one to scream loses!" Icy sang out. "And if you win, I'll do whatever you want whenever you want for the next two weeks. I win, I get to steal Cale away for two weekends. Just me, Cale, and Ozzie."

"Deal!" Cassidy reached out to shake her best freind's hand in agreement.

A few minutes later, all the gang was out in the living room, watching the movie intently. Suddenly, Duck got up. "Be back." He muttered, heading in the direction of the bathroom. Several minutes passed by before Mairi noticed he was missing. "Guuuuys... Where's Bubby?"

Neither Tech nor Cassidy responded. Tech really didn't know, and Cassidy was focused on keeping herself awake.

Icy shrugged. "Maybe he flushed himself." This sent Quick into a fit of giggles.

Suddenly, Icy gave a shrill scream when she felt two cold, clammy hands grab her shoulders. She spun around, and the light from the tv reveals.

"A MUMMY!" The fox's worst fear. Icy screamed in terror. The other girls screamed as well, and the boys yelped in fear a bit. Tech was slightly suspicious, but sheilded Cassidy from the monster with his body. Weirder things have happened.

Mairi gave a really high-pitched scream and spun around twice before collapsing on the ground with a totally horrified face.

Suddenly, Rev found his courage and jumped to his feet. "Don't worry, Icy! I'll save you!" With that, he lept at the mummy and tackled it to the ground. It was surprising short and tried in vain to protect itself from Rev's hands as the bird beat it up.

Icy stood up, just in time to see the wrapping around the mummy's mouth fall off, revealing an orange bill.

"DUCK!" At this, Rev froze. Icy marched up to her cousin, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. "YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE MUMMIES! WHY I OUGHTTA-" But a small voice broke her thoughts.

"Aunty Icy? What's wrong?" You didn't think they'd get away with all that shouting without the kids waking up, did ya?

Icy froze, and slowly let go of Duck. "Nothing, sweetie.. Uncle Duck just startled me, that's all."

Cale nodded, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Vanessa stood beside her, yawning, and AJ behind her, clutching his blanket. Cale wobbled over to Tech and climbed up into her father's lap.

Tech chuckled and scooped Cale into his arms gently. "Well, Princess, time for you to get back to sleep."

"Daddy.. Can I stay up.." She cut herself off to yawn "just a little longer?"

"Sorry, Cale. You have school in the morning. You can't be fallin' asleep in class, now can you?" Tech was about to stand up when Cassidy suddenly grabbed his arm. Her breathing was laboured and she was clutching her stomach as if about to throw up. Tech froze. "Cass?"

She glanced up at him, her eyes wide. "Tech... I think.."

Tech squeezed her hand gently and nodded. "Okay, just relax." He glanced up at the others. "Guys. We need to get Cass to the hosital. Fast."

**(END PROLOGUE)**


	2. Begin The Spiral Downwards

**I'm glad you guys liked the prologue! Here comes the next chapter! ALSO: Keep your eye out for the next chapter of Time Race! Hopefully will be up by this weekend!**

Chapter 1: "Begin The Spiral Downwards..."  
  
Several moments passed in silence, aside from Cassidy's laboured breathing.

Duck blinked. "....Why?"

Icy slapped the back of his head. "DUDE! You scared her into labour!"

Mairi jumped up and squealed in excitement. "It's tiiiiiiiime!!!"

With all the new commotion, Cale was wide awake. "Mommy? What's wrong?" She was starting to cry from confusion and drowsiness.

Mairi, seeing this, immediately snatched Cale away from Tech and cuddled, talking to the upset girl sweetly. "Your mummy has to go to the hospital right now, sweetie."

"Why?" Cale questioned, her lime green eyes wide.

"Your baby sister's gonna be born soon." Even though none of the gang knew what the baby was, Mairi wanted the baby to be a girl, simply because Cale wanted a sister.

Ace, Tech, Rev, Slam, Duck, Seth, Quick, Lexi, and Icy all sighed and slapped their foreheads. Now there was no chance of getting Cale to sleep.

Ace looked at Tech. "You guys go ahead. Slam and I'll stay here and watch de twins and Quinton."

Duck raised a hand to join them, but Mairi grabbed that hand and pulled him beside her. "You are coming with me and you will stay at the hospital and help me entertain Cale."

"No."

"You'll do as you're told."

"Why?"

"Because you scared me and I'm mad at you."

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

"Now, just relax... the doctor will come in a few moments..." The nurse, a light brown-haired young woman, smiled encouragingly at Cassidy before leaving the room.

Cassidy felt Tech squeeze her hand. "I'm okay, Tech." She breathed in, trying to calm her nerves. Cassidy's fear of doctors, hospitals, and needles was very deep-rooted, and there was a good chance she'd never get over it.

Icy gave her freind a light punch in the arm. "Yeah, Tech. She'll be fine."

Cassidy giggled. "Remember how he reacted when I was pregnant with Cale?"

Icy burst out laughing. "Who could forget?!"

_(Flashback...) _

_Duck wandered into the kitchen, only to see Cassidy doubled-over in pain, gasping for breath._

_"Cassidy? Are... are you okay?" He asked, slightly worried._

_"Duck... It's a contraction..."_

_"Uh............ huh." Duck muttered, still confused._

_Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna be having the baby soon."_

_"GAH!" He gasped. "Ohnoohno! Not this! Anything but this! I'm doomed!!!"_

_"Duck.."_

_"Doomed!"_

_"DUCK!"_

_Duck froze and stared at Cassidy with wide eyes._

_"Get Tech..."_

_Duck blinked. He stood silent for a moment, before blurting out. "I know! I'll get Tech! Don't worry, I'll save you!"_

_Cassidy rolled her eyes once more. Less than a minute later, Tech entered the kitchen and ran up to her. "Cass! What's wrong?"_

_"What does it look like?" Cassidy moaned. "Tech... I think..."_

_Tech nodded, and continued to nod. For several minutes, actually. Ace walked in to see what the commotion. He pointed at Tech "Is he okay?"_

_"I think I might have broken his brain." Cassidy sighed, straightening herself._

_Tech was still kneeled where Cassidy had been, nodding, staring off into space. Finally, he seemed to snap out of it, and he stood up slowly. "I..........I'm gonna be a father!"_

_Cassidy gently petted his head. "Yes, you are Tech...." She giggled._

_"I.....I..... Ifeeldizzy..." Tech mumbled before collapsing on the ground._

_Duck's eyes shot open. "Holy crap! He actually FAINTED! ICY! QUICK! MAZZ! YOU'VE GOTTA COME SEE THIS!" He shouted out, laughing._

_(End flashback)_

Tech rolled his eyes. "Very funny you two. Do you see me fainting this time around?"

"Not _yet_." Icy snickered.

"Because this time you're a pro." Cassidy giggled.

Just then, the door opened and a tall, slim lady, around her early fourties or so, walked in, carrying a clipboard. "Hello! How are we doing today?"

Cassidy smiled. She was glad their doctor was this particular lady. Sweet and gentle, she had helped Cassidy deal with her fear. "Good."

The lady smiled back. She had helped deliver Cale, but she and the young coyote went further back...

_(Flashback)_

_Cassidy stared at the young doctor with wide eyes. She felt like she knew her... from where, though?_

The doctor returned her look, then glanced at the clipboard in her arms. "Cassidy Coyote..... you were in the hospital about.... four years ago.... the meteor...

Cassidy blinked. "Yes. I was. I remember that."

"Do you remember who was your nurse?"

Cassidy gazed at her for a moment. "My nurse........ was you! Nurse Marilynne!"

The lady smiled. "Now I'm Doctor Marilynne."

"I remember you telling me how you wanted to be a doctor..."

Marilynne nodded. "I was in the middle of my courses for that. And here I am now. And here you are now. You've changed a lot."

Cassidy blushed. "Yeah... But you did help."

"You were such a nervous wreck back then. You didn't trust anyone as far as you could throw them. And the doctors weren't your favourite people in the world...."

(End Flashback..)

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

Cale snuggled up in Mairi's lap, clutching her school reading book. "Aunty Mairi? Where's Daddy?"

Mairi wrapped her arms around her neice. "He's with your mummy right now."

"Oh..." Cale said. "Can I go in there too?"

"No, Possum.. We have to stay out here. Only daddies and mummies are allowed in the room. But later they'll move your mummy to a different room and then we can visit her. Okay?"

Cale nodded. "Wanna hear me read my story for school?"

Mairi hugged her. "Of course, Princess!!"

"D-dan....huh-had... a... pig. The... pig's.... name... was.....Puh-Pet! Pet...is...a pig. Pet is..... big. Pat.... Pet's...buhhhh... back! Pet... llluh... likes.....pats..... Dan.. pats.... the........pig!"

Duck sat beside Mairi, bored out of his mind. He glanced at the pile of magazines, but there wasn't very much that interested him. He stared up at the ceiling. Hey.. there's a tile with a crack in it. He wondered if it leaked when it rained. Probably not, otherwise they would have fixed it. He then glanced at Mairi, whose full attention was on Cale. He smiled lop-sidedly. He had to admit, the scene was pretty cute. He gazed at Mairi for a few moments.... until she realized that he was staring at her.

Mairi smiled. "Bubbyy!!!" She whispered, not wanting to interrupt Cale's story. She quickly reached out with the arm closest to Duck and wrapped it part around his head and partly around his neck, pulling him into a tight, almost suffocating hug.

Quick, who was sitting next to Duck, giggled. "Bubbbyyy...." She whispered, poking him in the arm. "...muy lindo!"

Duck glared at her before attempting to free himself from Mairi's grasp. It took him a while, as the tall lyre bird was unusually strong. That is, until Duck remembered his powers, and quacked himself out of Mairi's arms.

Seth shifted and settled himself closer to Quick. "I hope Tech's handling this better than he did last time.."

**.SILVER TRIANGLE.**

Tech bit his lip nervously. It had been a couple of hours already, and nothing had happened yet. _'Relax..' _He told himself, _'Mazz told you, this stage could take hours...' _But he was still very worried. Cassidy was quickly becoming tired and weak. This was almost completely different than when Cale was born.

Cassidy moaned. This was the worst pain she'd ever been through, this was worse than with Cale. She shoved all thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on her breathing. She felt Tech's hand on her arm. Inside she wanted to smile at him like she usually did, but the pain was too much and a small growl escaped from her.

Tech's eyes widened a bit, and he let go, sitting back in his chair. If only his father were here, but his mother hadn't been feeling good the past couple of days, and Bailey had just finished her college entrance exams, and was no doubt tired from staying up late and studying. Tech closed his eyes and remembered his father's advice....

_"What should I do, Dad? I've never seen her like this! She's never been this mad at me!"_

_"What is happening to Cassidy is something that happens to every woman. I went through the same thing with your mother. I felt the same way as you did. I didn't know what to do."_

_"But what should I do?"_

_"Simple. Be there for her."_

_"I've been trying that! But she just gets even more angry!"_

_"Cassidy is the kind of girl who doesn't like to be alone, but she can't stand her personal space being invaded... Play it by ear, if what you're doing seems to make things worse, back off a little bit, but still show your support. She'll still be mad, but it's only the pain talking."_

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

Hours had passed. The hospital was next to empty. Cale had fallen asleep in Icy's lap. Every few minutes, she'd wake up, move to either another position or another lap, then fall asleep again. Eventually, she had fallen asleep in each of her aunts and uncles' laps at least once.

Icy yawned and leaned her head back against the couch, drowsiness beginning to take over her. Her eyelids dropped, then her body began sliding towards Rev, who was wide-awake.

Quick had fallen asleep in Seth's arms. Seth soon was snoring, as well.

Mairi looked at all of them, then at Duck, who held up his hands in defense. "Don't even."

Mairi pouted. "Fine." She stood up, walked to Rev, who was currently holding Cale in his lap, scooped Cale up, then plopped herself back down beside Duck, and gently cuddled Cale.

Cale yawned, and rubbed her eyes a bit before falling back into sleep once again. Mairi looked at her watch. '10:36 AM' it read. But that was AcmeAustralian time. Even though the others had told her to at least change it, Mairi refused to. She liked it that way, it reminded her of home. Plus, now that she had learned to figure out what time it was in Acmetropolis by her AcmeAustralian watch, she felt really smart.

So, in reality, it was about.... 1 in the morning.

Duck yawned. This was getting contagious. Mairi felt like it. But she didn't want to. However, she soon felt herself getting drowsy. Soon, she had fallen asleep as well, most of her leaning against Duck. But he didn't mind. He was already asleep.

Tech walked into the room to find everyone out like lights. He quickly shook them awake. "Guys...." He couldn't help but smile widely.

Mairi was awake in three seconds. "Is the baby born? How's Cassidy doing?"

Tech placed a finger to his lips, gesturing to Cale. "I need you guys to take Cale home. She needs better sleep than this."

"Dude! Spill it already! Boy or girl?" Icy demanded.

Tech's smile grew. "Girl. A beautiful little girl." But then he frowned. "But Cassidy... she's not okay..."

"What?!" Quick gasped, trying not to wake Cale.

"Cass.. she lost a lot of blood... she's very weak right now..."

**(END CHAPTER)**

_ *faints from mentioning of blood* O.O


	3. Even Best Freinds Fight

**Chapter 2: "Even Best Freinds Fight"  
**  
"Can we visit her?" Lexi questioned.

"You could, but she wouldn't know you're there... she's unconcious right now... She basically fainted right at the end."

They nodded slowly. After a few minutes, they decided they'd all go home and get some sleep, while Tech stayed at the hospital with Cassidy. Except Icy, who insisted she stay, as well.

Icy slowly entered the room where Cassidy was. She paused, unsure of what exactly to do. There was a small machine sitting next to her freind, checking her vital signs with a beep. _'Wait, vital signs?! They don't think Cass is gonna... do they?'_ Icy took in a deep breath. _'No, relax. They do not believe that Cass is that bad off, they're just being careful.' _Icy walked to the side of the bed and sat down in a chair. She patted Cassidy's arm. "Hey Cass. Tech told us what happened. Sucks, girl, I'm sorry. But don't worry! Knowing you, you'll be up and begging to get out of here in no time! I can't wait to see the baby! I bet you can't either. I know she's gonna be adorable." Icy laughed at herself. She felt silly talking to Cassidy. She couldn't hear her, but it seemed to help calm herself.

"Ice?"

The fox jumped at the sound that was Tech's voice. "Oh, hi Tech... I just wanted to see her."

Tech nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"Did you hear me-?"

Tech chuckled. "Yup. But, you're right. Before we know it, she'll be begging us to take her home."

Icy only then noticed the little bundle Tech was holding in his arm. "Is that-?!"

Tech nodded, smile growing. "Wanna hold her?"

Icy quickly stood up and gently took the little bundle from Tech's arms, cradling the baby in her own. "Tech! She's adorable!" She softly pulled the blanket further away from the young coyote pup's face, revealing soft white and light brown fur. The baby blinked and opened her eyelids, showing off her blue-green eyes. "Wow... She looks nothing like either of you."

"I know. I think she looks like Maria actually."

"No way! You get to see her before me?!" Rev's fast-paced voice called out.

"Rev? I thought you were going home with the others..." Icy blinked in surprise.

"I decided to stay here. I couldn't sleep anyway." Rev explained before holding his arms out, asking to see the pup.

Icy hesitated before handing the baby to Rev. Tech studied Icy's face. She had a very strange expression, one of worry, guilt, maybe. It puzzled Tech.

"Awwww!" Rev cooed. "She's beyond cute, Tech! She's sssoooo tiny, too! Look at those little tiny fingers!!"

Tech laughed. "Cale used to be that small, too, y'know."

"I know but that was six years ago Tech! This is almost completely different!!"

The little coyote gazed at Rev with her wide little eyes, then reached out and tried to grab his beak. Rev lowered his head so she could reach. The tiny girl feeled Rev's beak her uncoordinated fingers, then opened her mouth wide and made small squeaking noises, as if she were trying to laugh. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Icy watched Rev with the baby. He looked adorable, playing with the coyote pup. _'Why do I feel so worried?' _She glanced back where Cassidy lay, still as a stone, almost lifeless. Her freind's face was extremely pale, like a ghost.

Unknown to Icy, both Rev and Tech had stopped playing with the baby and were now staring at her. They exchanged confused looks. "Uh... Icy?" Rev spoke up, his voice unusually slow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Icy brought herself back to reality. "Why?"

Rev blinked. "You looked really upset there, Icy. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Is it weird to feel a little upset when one of your best freinds is in a coma?!" She snapped, feeling her temperature rise ever so slightly.

Tech tried to interrupt the fox's rant. "Ice, Cass isn't-"

"I know!" She cut him off quickly. A few seconds of silence passed before Icy left the room as quick as she could, not giving either Tech or Rev a chance to question her.

Rev gave Tech a helpless, confused expression. Tech shrugged. "It's been a long day. Maybe she's just overtired."

"I hope so Tech." The roadrunner replied, frowning.

**.RED TRIANGLE.**

"Here ya go, Possum..." Mairi whispered as she tucked a sleeping Cale into bed. "Sweet dreams, Princess." The lyre bird went to exit the room when a small voice stopped her.

"Aunty Mairi?"

"Yeah, Cale?"

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

Mairi turned around and knelt beside the bed. "Oh, they're still at the hospital. Your daddy told me to take you home. You need to sleep now, okay? We'll take you to go see your mummy tomorrow."

Cale nodded, yawning. Mairi gave her a peck on the forehead before leaving the room, almost tripping over Nita in the process. Nita was a happy, chubby brown puppy who belonged to Mairi. Nita enjoyed sitting next to Ace, who was slightly turned off by the puppy's big eyes that just stared at him unblinking. This is why Duck loved Nita.

"Silly Nita! What are you doing in front of doors?!" Mairi scooped him into her long arms and carried him off to one of the spare rooms of HQ, kept apart just incase of unexpected guests, or Mairi.

When Lexi entered her bedroom, she was greeted by a cute sight. In her hammock was Ace, with ine hand behind his head, and his other around Vanessa, who was snuggled next to her father. AJ was at Ace's other side, in an almost similar position to his father. Lexi smiled to herself before walking into her bathroom to get changed for bed.

**.PINK TRIANGLE. **

_"Let's gettum!!!"_

_"Seth! Get outta my way!"_

_"Heads up, Rev!"_

_"MAZZ! Get down! This isn't the place for you!!!"_

_"Comin' for ya, Mazz!"_

_"She's after the kid! Get her!"_

_"Oh no you don't!"_

_"Slam! Spin cycle! Now!"_

_"CALE!"_

_"Cass! Kick his ass!"_

Tech jolted up in the chair he was sitting in, his breathing rapid and panicked. Just as soon as the dream had taken over his mind, it vanished, leaving Tech confused. He glanced to his left and gazed at his wife, who was still laying on the hospital bed, silent and still. He stood up, taking her hand in his, and kissed her forehead. "Wake up soon, hon." He whispered.

"Too late."

Tech's eyes widened. "Cass?"

The girl's dark brown eyes opened slowly. "Yeeeesss?"

"Why didn't you tell me you woke up?"

"First of all... I feel like I just got run over by three consecutive transport trucks. Second, you were out like a light. I didn't want to disturb you." She paused to take a breath. Talking seemed to be hard on her breathing. "How's the baby?" She asked, her face lighting up.

"Beautiful. A healthy, beautiful, and somewhat cranky girl." Tech chuckled.

Cassidy smiled. "I wonder where she gets it from... Can I see her now?"

Tech nodded. "I'll go check..." He came back a few minutes later carrying the white and brown baby coyote in his arms. "Here she is... The doctor says you can't hold her just yet, though."

Cassidy blinked. "Why?"

Tech looked a little nervous. "Well... It's hard to explain.... but you lost a lot of blood giving birth.... that's why you fainted...."

It took a few minutes before it sunk into Cassidy's head. "Tech.." She whispered, her voice suddenly becoming raspy and wheezing. "Tech, please telll me that thing's out of my arm, please!!!"

Tech slowly shook his head, glancing up at the device connected to the IV in Cassidy's left arm. "Sorry, not yet."

Cassidy's breathing went into a rapid, panicked, high-pitched rythm. "Tech.... I ... I.."

"I know, just, don't look at your arm..." Tech spoke soothingly, hoping to get her to calm down.

Cassidy nodded and turned her head away from her left arm, shutting her eyes tightly.

A few minutes later, one of the nurses came in. "We had been hoping to be able to get this out before you woke up..." She smiled warmly at Cassidy and gently patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, as long as you don't move, this won't hurt a bit."

Cassidy managed to force out a weak, nervous laugh. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the only reason why you were able to get it into my arm is because I was unconscious at the time."

With the baby in one arm, Tech held Cassidy's right hand tight in his free one as the nurse removed the IV from Cassidy's arm. As soon as it was out, Cassidy's whole body immediately relaxed, as if relieved.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Has Cass finished her panic attack?" Icy's voice asked.

"It's safe!" Tech called back, laughing.

Cassidy pouted. "Now can I have my baby?" Tech nodded and held out the pup to Cassidy's awaiting arms. Cassidy smiled as she held her young daughter close to her chest.

"You seem to enjoy getting us worried, Cass." Icy pointed out as she walked up beside the bed.

Cassidy smirked. "I like to keep things interesting, I guess."

Rev zipped up behind Icy. "Boy am I glad to hear that you're up Cassidy you had us all worried especially Tech he's barely slept since we had to take you here that's like over a day without sleeping he must be really tired I know I am even though I slept for a while but then Icy woke me up to tell me that you were awake man you must be tired Cassidy you were in labour for like ten hours that must have felt like a year to you I can't imagine- MPHH"

"Rev. Shut up." Icy growled, having clamped the roadrunner's beak shut. Rev just nodded.

Cassidy giggled. "Sorry I got you guys worried. I didn't mean to." She was about to say something else when the little bundle in her arms started crying.

The nurse, who had just finished cleaning up and putting away the equipment, turned to face Cassidy. "I think she's hungry." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Cassidy replied. "It's been a while since I've heard that sound."

Tech stood up and placed his hand on Rev's shoulder. "How about we leave the girls for a bit, Rev?"

Rev gave Tech a curious look. "Really Tech I thought you of all people would want to stay with Cassidy considering all she's been through today because you're so paranoid and stuff!"

"Rev." Icy said bluntly. "Leave. Cass has to feed the baby. She doesn't want you around while she's doing it."

Tech laughed as he dragged Rev out of the room.

While Cassidy settled herself to feeding her newborn, Icy sat where Tech had been and studied her freind's face. Some of the colour had returned to Cassidy's face and she no longer looked quite like a zombie, but her face seemed to glow with happiness, a look of peace she'd seen several times on her face.

Cassidy glanced up at the fox, noticing her silent gaze. "Ice? Something wrong?"

Icy shook her head. "Nothing."

"Spill it, before it chokes you." Cassidy insisted.

There was a long period of silence, then Icy finally spoke. "Fine. You wanna know what's wrong?"

"That's why I asked."

"I'm pregnant! That's what!"

Cassidy froze for a moment, shocked at first, then she smiled. "You're pregnant?! That's great Icy!!!"

"I don't know..." The fox replied, her voice lowering.

"What do you mean, Ice?"

"I mean I don't know!! I just.... don't know!!" Icy groaned, frustrated.

"..... You're scared, aren't you?"

"NO!" Icy snapped at her.

"You are I can tell!... Ice, I know how you feel, I-"

"How could you know how I feel? You didn't miss out on three years of your life!"

Cassidy just stared at her, giving her a stern, but caring look.

Icy sighed. "Okay, maybe... maybe I am a little scared. But just think! In mental terms, I'm only seventeen, Cass! I should still be in highschool, for crying out loud! I'm not ready for kids! It would be nice to have kids, you know, in a few more years... but not now!"

"Ice-" Cassidy began.

"No. I don't want to talk now." Icy abruptly stood up and quickly left the room.

**(END CHAPTER)**

Cassidy and Icy's fight is based on a fight between them that Serenity and I role-played once on MSN XD


	4. Bed Time Story

**Kay, so it isn't as long as I had planned. But it's better than nothing, right?**

Also, _underlined and italicized_** parts are Ozzie narrating the story and Cale asking questions.**

Chapter 3: "Bed Time Story"  
  
Later that day, after a good long rest, the gang headed back to the hospital with Cale, Vanessa, AJ, and Quinton, of course. Little Cale was extremely excited to see her little sister for the first time.

"Hola, Cassidy! We're back!" Quick called out as she came into the hospital room carrying Quinton, followed by Seth, who had Cale on his shoulders, along with Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Mairi, and the twins. Cassidy was sitting up, holding her newborn in her arms. Tech and Rev were sitting in chairs beside the bed.

Cassidy looked up and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Heard you were feelin better, so we decided to come pester you for a while." Seth explained before plopping Cale down on the bed.

"Mommy!!!" Cale squealed as she crawled across the bed to hug Cassidy. "Can I hold baby sis?" She asked, holding out her arms.

"Sure, Rosebud.." Cassidy replied as she helped Cale hold the baby properly. She showed her older daughter how to use her arm to support her baby sister's neck and head.

Cale's smile grew as big as it could and she held the little coyote as close as possible. Cassidy hugged her. "You finally have your baby sister..."

"What's we gonna call her?" Cale asked.

"Yeah! Spit it out! What's the name?" The gang turned around to see Icy standing at the door. She blinked, staring back at them. "What? I crashed for a nap. I've basically been up since one this morning." She shrugged.

Cassidy and Tech gazed at each other for a few moments. Then Cassidy broke the silence. "Felicia."

"Eliza." Tech continued.

"Coyote." The said together.

"Felicity!!!" Cale squealed, recognizing the name she so desperately wanted to name her baby sister.

Mazz let out a near-deafening squeal. "THAT IS THE CUTEST. NAME. EVER!" She then held out her hands. "Let me hold her." She ordered.

Cale giggled and held Felicity out to her aunt, who immediately scooped her up into her arms and began cooing over the coyote pup.

True to Icy's and Tech's predictions, Cassidy made a pretty quick rebound from her ordeal. Ready to go home the next day. Well, in her own opinion she was. According to the doctors she was still too weak to leave. Cassidy pouted for the whole time she was there. Which ended up being a whole week.

About half-way through that week, Tech received an unusual call on his cell phone.

"Daddy?"

"Cale? What's the matter?"

"Can I talk to Mommy please?"

Tech glanced over at Cassidy, who was asleep with Felicity. "Sorry, Princess, but Mommy's asleep. What do you need?"

Cassidy rubbed her eyes. "No, mommy is awake and wants to talk to her oldest daughter."

"But Cass you should be resting, especially if you want-"

"Tech."

"But-"

"Give me the phone."

"Cass-"

"Now."

Tech sighed and handed her the cell phone, smiling a bit. Cassidy held it up to her mouth. "Rosebud? What's the matter honey?"

"Nothin' Mommy!" Cale answered cheerfully. "I just wanna ask you somethin', kay?"

"Okay, Rosebud. What is it?"

"Is it okay if Eric comes to see Felicity? He already asked his daddy and he says that it's okay and he'd really like to see her coz he's never really seen a baby up close and I've been telling him all about Felicity!"

Cassidy giggled. "Of course he can, Rosebud. As long as Aunty Icy's okay with bringing him here."

"Yay!! Aunty Mairi already said it was okay, too!!! I'll be there soon Mommy!!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Bye Rosebud!"

"Bye Mommy!"

When Cassidy closed the phone, Tech gave her a curious look. "What did she want to ask?"

"She wanted to know if it was okay that Eric visit."

Tech frowned automatically. "Eric..... Cass, you know-"

Cassidy held up her hand. "I know, I know. You don't trust him."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Because I do trust him. He's a sweet and innocent little boy. The only reason why you don't is because you are an overprotective father!"

Tech just smirked. They had had this discussion/fight several times and it became shorter and shorter each time.

About ten or so minutes later, Mazz came into the room, holding Cale's hand while Cale held Eric's. "Mommy!! We're here!"

Cassidy smiled before sitting up a bit. "Hi Eric. How are you?"

Eric smiled nervously. "Hi Mrs. Coyote."

"Come on, Eric. Sit up here so you can see her!" Cale said while climbing on to the hospital bed and sitting down at Cassidy's side. Eric nervously followed, sitting in front of Cale. He stared at Felicity, whom Cale was holding at that moment, for several silent moments.

"Do you want to hold her?" Cassidy asked him.

Eric blinked, then nodded. "I never held a baby before."

"I'll show you!!" Cale piped up. She then held Felicity out to Eric and showed him the proper way to hold her baby sister. Eric sat there with Felicity in his arms, staring unblinkingly for several more minutes.

At this point, Felicity was awake, and studying the new face she was being introduced to. She reached out with her hand and grabbe Eric's nose. Eric, surprised by the infant's action and the feeling of fur on his nose, sneezed. Felicity stared at her hand for several minutes trying to figure out what the gooey stuff on her hand was, then panicked, not liking it. "AHAHAHAH!" She squealed, obviously upset.

Cassidy tried to reach for the box of kleenexes that were on the table beside her, but before she could, Mazz already had a disinfectant wipe out and was cleaning Felicity's hand. Cassidy smiled.

So, the week wore on and Cass was still not allowed out of the hospital for two reasons. One, she was running a slight fever. Two, she was not eating normally.

Eventually Tech was able to get the doctors to realize that Cassidy was running a fever because of her fire powers. They keep her body temperature slightly higher than normal. But she wasn't eating because the food they were giving her at the hospital made her sick. Thankfully, Rev was able to sneak her in some special strawberry quick pick me up shakes. The others also brought chocolates and stuff, and sometimes even pizza.

"If it weren't for you guys, I'd die of starvation here." Cassidy said one day after biting into her first peice of pizza since being in the hospital.

Finally Cassidy and Felicity were both released from the hospital. Just in time to go to bed.

Cassidy and Tech kept Felicity in their room, knowing that the pup would be up every couple of hours. They definitately didn't want Cale awake as well.

Just a little past nine that night, Ozzie snuck into Cale's room. He liked to check on her for Tech and Cass, knowing they had enough to worry about being up with Felicty.

The ferret quietly climbed up the sheets on Cale's bed, being careful to not wake the young girl. The past few days had been long and exciting and the little girl must be exhausted. Once he had made it to the top, he paused, studying Cale's face. The room was very dark, and Ozzie could only make out the outline of the young coyote's face. Ozzie yawned before curling himself into a ball, with his tail tucked around his fuzzy body. Just before he could fall asleep, a small voice piped up.

"Mr. Magic Ferret?"

Darn it. She had been awake the whole time. "Yeah, Cale?" Ozzie replied.

"I can't sleep."

"Have you tried counting sheep?"

Cale nodded.

"How about just closing your eyes and thinking about sleeping?"

Cale nodded again. "It doesn't work."

"Hhhhmmm.." Ozzie sat there for a moment, thinking, then said. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

Cale's face brightened up, even though Ozzie could barely see it. "Please Mr. Magic Ferret?"

Ozzie smiled. "Sure, honey." He clambered up to Cale's pillow and plopped himself down. "Let's see..... Once upon a time, there was a girl... Her name was Kayleigh. Kayleigh and her freinds lived in a big house."

"A tower?!" Cale asked.

Ozzie laughed. "Yeah, a tower. One day, something very good happened."

"What?!" Cale gasped, eager to know.

"Kayleigh had a baby. The baby's name was Zoey. Just a few weeks after she was born, something bad happened..."

"Oh no!" Cale gasped again, only this time with a sad face. "What happened?!"

Ozzie lifted his head to face the wall and he paused and began to think about exactly what happened that day....

_(Flashback..)_

"DUCK! WHERE IS IT?!!!"

"What did I do now?"

"You stole my music blaster! I know it!!" Quick marched up to Duck.

"I didn't steal nothin of yours!" The mallard snapped back at her.

"Well then, where is it?" The mouse crossed her arms and glared at Duck.

"How would I know?" Duck replied.

Tech, who had just walked into the room from his lab, interrupted. "Quick. It's in Cale's room. You left it there last night while you were playing with her."

Quick's eyes went wide. "Oh. Okay...Gracias Tech." She muttered as she ran off to find her missing property. Upon entering her little neice's room, she found Cassidy sitting in a chair, holding three-week-old Cale in her arms. "Hola Cass. I just came in here looking for-" She paused when the coyote held up her music player. "Hehe, thanks!" She was about to run out of the room when she noticed little Cale looking at her with her big, lime green eyes. The mouse bent closer to her niece and smiled sweetly. "Heya nina! You little cutie!"

Cassidy smiled. "Look, Quick... She's starting to grow hair.." She stroke her infant's head, showing the few strands of fire-red hair pushing through her sandy brown fur.

"Your hair and Tech's eyes. Encantadora!"

"Thanks Quick." Cassidy stood up slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping girl as she set her down in her crib. She stayed beside it for a few moments, gazing down softly at her baby. "You know what, Quick?...Tech and I never thought we could have kids...."

"Really?" Quick asked, surprised. "But why?"

"I'm from Sari. I may look a lot like you guys, aside from the obvious, but inside... my genetics are a lot different..... There was a big possibilty it just... wouldn't work.." The coyote's voice was solemn, but her face said otherwise. She was beaming.

Quick smiled. "Aren't you glad it did?!" She said as she hugged her freind.

_"Well, honey, they were attacked..."_

_"Attacked?! By who?!"_

CRASH! BANG! SNAP!!!

The girls spun around in surprise. "Dios mio!!" Quick gasped. "What the heck was that?!"

"Let's go find out." Cassidy suggested as the pair ran out of the room and into the main room of HQ, only to see the scene of the roof being torn away, and dozens and dozens of strange, cloaked men jump into the room through the hole they were making.

Well, they looked strange to Icy, Seth, Quick, Mairi, Ozzie, and Dusk.

But not to Cassidy, Tech, Duck, Ace, Lexi, Rev, ad Slam.

Cassidy's eyes narrowed and a loud growl escaped from her throat. "The Starzians..."

**(END OF THE FREAKIN' CHAPTER)**

Kayleigh and Zoey are actually prototype names that I had considered for Cassidy and Cale. :3


	5. Kidnapped!

**Chapter 4: "Kidnapped!"  
**  
"Let's gettum!" Shouted Ace as he and the team rush forward, eyes glowing each in their respective colours. Mairi, naturally being terrified of the villains, quickly dashed behind the sofa.

Ace unsheathed his sword, shouting: "GAURDIAN STRIKE SWORD, ATTACK!" The sword glowed brightly, the luminance extending towards three of the cloaked men. The beam picked them up off the ground and tossed them like rag dolls into four others. To Ace's dismay, however, they quickly regained their composure and got to their feet.

"Heads up!" Lexi called out as her back flip landed her on top of one of the attackers, forcing him to the floor. With a quick, agile round-house kick, she took out a second.

"Gargulahgah!!!" Slam growled, trying to rid himself of three men who were on top of him, pinning him down. Quick, true to her name, used her powers of levitation to hurl a lamp and small table at the men, sending them flying across the room.

Seth soon found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. The villain holding it backed Seth into a wall. With almost dead-on timing, Seth swiftly kicked the guy in the upper leg, just before he was about to fire. A brief second later, his hands began to glow, engulfing the gun in a similar light. The metal streteched and bent until it was no longer recognizable. Two other bad guys came up to back up the first, but Seth quickly had them out with just a couple of punches.

"Seth! Get outta my way!" Icy shouted, trying to keep her balance after having nearly collided with her best friend's younger brother. Seth ducked as the fox fired a blast of ice above his head, only to realize that she had frozen an opponent's laser blast, obviously aimed for his skull. "Ace!" Icy yelled.

Their leader was quick to respond, swiftly kicking the man responsible for the shot in the back and sending him into the couch. Exactly where Mairi was hiding. She squeaked and backed away from him, desperately trying to keep her head low.

"Hey! What happened to my gun?" one of the cloaked baddies asked, confused.

Rev laughed as he continued to run in circles around each of the attackers, snatching their weapons as he went along. However, he stumbled forward upon realizing that the ground in front of him was being fired at, missing his feet by inches.

"Oh no you don't.." Tech growled under his breath as part of the wall behind him glowed light green, separating from the rest of the structure. With a small grunt from the effort, Tech threw the thick section of wall at Rev's attackers.

"WAAAHHH!!!"

Both Tech and Cassidy froze when they heard their daughter crying. Cassidy attempted to block any of the men from getting to the room but another of the villains had blocked her instead. This particular opponent was different from the others; his towering, dark figure severely intimidated Cassidy. Something about his face seemed so familiar. She quickly took note of the fact that he was an anthro. A coyote, to be exact. His eyes were dark, almost black...

It wasn't long before she realised why she recognized him.

'He looks like Andrew...' But he wasn't and she knew it. 'Andew's gone... there's nothing I can do to change that..' With that, her hands glowed blue, the light growing until it covered her whole body. Keeping her hands close together, strengthening the blast, she fired at the cloaked man. He blocked it with the edge of his sword - Rev must've missed grabbing it. They both watched as her blast of fire was deflected from the blade, rebounded off of a hanging light connected to the little ceiling that was left and headed straight for Tech.

"TECH!" She screamed. Finding the coyote distracted for a few seconds, the cloaked villain lept at her, pinning her to the ground.

Tech spun around and gasped when he saw the blaze coming for him. He ducked and rolled, easily escaping the blast. He then picked up a metal rod laying on the ground and sprang at the opposing coyote anthro, who appeared to be leading the attack. Although before he managed to reach him, Tech's assail was interrupted as Quick was suddenly thrown against him. The two went tumbling head over heels several times before coming to a stop at a wall. A hard wall. Made of metal. And other hard stuff.

Mairi was still behind the couch. Half of her wanted to run to Cale (who was still wailing) but the other half her told her to stay where she was. She could still hear her little niece's sobs from her where she huddled and it was beginning to be too much for her. She had to go to Cale. Now. Paternal instinct was overriding basic survival needs. With a determined expression plastered on her beak, she jumped out from behind the sofa and ran as fast as her long legs would carry her.

"MAZZ! Get down! This isn't the place for you!!!" Seth called out to her.

The lyrebird paid him no heed and continued to run to her neice. Ace and Lexi tried to protect her as she ran, standing at either side of her and firing brain blasts and lasers.

The leader's head suddenly snapped up and he glared at Mairi. "She's after the girl, men! Get her!!!"

'What girl? Who?' Cassidy wondered, trying to twist her head around to see what was going on. When she saw Mairi heading for Cale's room, she gasped. "No! Guys! They're after Cale!"

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA!!!" Mairi screamed as she continued to run as fast as she could to her neice.

"Comin' for ya, Mazz!!!" Duck shouted before quacking away and reappearing beside the frantic lyre bird.

"Bubby!!! We need to get to Cale! She's scared to death and those scary guys are trying to get her and we can't let that happen!!"

"Relax, Mazz!!" Duck cut her off. "There's Tech and Cass's room. Cale's in there. Stay with her."

Mairi nodded before opening the door and running into the room, immediately scooping up Cale into her arms and snuggling her. It was hard to tell if she was trying to calm the little girl down, or herself.

When the door closed, Duck turned and ran back to the others. His hands lighting up with a bright orange aura, he fired several sticky orbs at several of the attackers' feet. Icy who was only a few feet away, quickly blasted the orbs with her powers, freezing them solid. The now solid orbs rolled under the men's feet, tripping them up.

Rev yelped. "Guys! I need some help!" On his tail were three of the baddies who were quickly gaining on him.

Ace spun around in the roadrunner's direction and blasted at the men with his laser vision, but the attackers were not discouraged. "Slam! Spin cycle! Now!"

Slam nodded, smirking. He twisted himself around, starting his tornado and scooped up the men. He then tossed them out, sending them through the hole they came in.

Cassidy, meanwhile, was still struggling underneath the leader, trying desperately to free herself. She finally managed to flip over so she was on top, pinning the man down. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, snarling. "Why are you here?! What do you want?!"

The man only smirked...evil-like. "You're a smart girl.... you'll figure it out..."

Before Cassidy could reply, a huge explosion knocked the team off of their feet, sending them into various objects of furniture, as well as walls. Hard ones.

**BOOM!**

The thundering of feet could be heard as the team struggled to stand up, dizzy and uncoordinated from the force of the blast.

_"They fought and they fought, but they soon found themselves cornered.... The bad guys took Zoey and her Aunty Mary.." _

"BUBBYYYY!!! HEEEELLPP!" Mairi screamed as she was dragged out of the hallway and past the Loonatics, clutching Cale in her arms, who was crying as well.

"CALE!" Cassidy screamed, jumping to her feet as her motherly instinct took over.

"Cass! Kick his ass!" Icy cheered her freind on, also getting to her feet.

Just as Cassidy reached the man holding Mairi and Cale captive, an unknown object came out of nowhere and sideblinded her in the head. She tumbled to the ground, slipping into darkness...

.**GREEN TRIANGLE**.

"Cass! Cass! Can you hear me?!"

Cassidy slowly opened her eyes, only to be nearly blinded by a small light shinning in. She moaned and rolled on to her stomach. "Tech.. Where's Cale?"

Tech's hands were on her sides, trying to keep her still. "Lie still, honey... I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

Cassidy felt sick. Her head was spinning and she felt like throwing up. She tried to sit up using her arms to lift herself, but she only wobbled, nearly falling over. Thankfully, Tech had his arms around her and kept her from injuring herself from falling. He gently laid her down on her back. "Easy, Cass." His soft voice calmed her.  
"Tech." She repeated. "Where is Cale?"

Tech hesitated. He did not want to tell her what had happened. He wanted to tell her anything but that. "..The... the Starzians... they.... took her."

Cassidy just stare with wide, unblinking eyes. "...They.. they have my baby?"

"I'm sorry, Cass... We tried..."

She seemed to be in a state of shock, unable to fully realize what was happening. After a few minutes, she remembered how to speak, and asked. "Where's Mairi?"

The gang only exchanged worried looks, giving Cassidy all the information she needed.

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.  
**  
"Okay, Cass, I believe some explainations are in order." Icy demanded as she and the others followed Tech and Cassidy into the lab.

"Si! Like, who teh heck were those guys and what do they want with our neice and Mazz??!" Quick was right on the coyotes' tails, and wasn't about to back down until they found out what was going on.

"It's a long story guys... but I guess I should tell you now..." Cassidy replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"About time." Seth muttered, equally upset.

"You see guys... Sari is a large planet, but only 1/3 of the land area is actually used. The original Sarians came from Earth, hence why we're so similar to you guys... but the strange gases in the atmosphere changed our genetics a bit, giving us powers, as well."

"So your powers....didn't come from the meteor like ours?" Icy asked.

Cassidy shook her head. "No. I was born with them, but wasn't able to use them until then. Now, planet Sari has a neghbor, the planet Garbulatar. The planet was beginning to get a little overpopulated, and the people decided that they would soon expand to my homeplanet. However, my people moved into and claimed Sari before the Garbulatarians could. Ever since then the two worlds have been at war."

"...but that doesn't make sense... what does this have to do with Cale?" Quick folded her arms across her chest.

"The Sarians are generally peaceful people and do not like fighting. The Starzians, however, are a rebel group within Sari, a group bent on taking over the kingdom and riding Sari of the ruling family."

"Your family." Seth replied, catching on.

"We believe that they are receiving help from the Garbulatarians, but we cannot prove it. The Starzians have been a major cause of trouble on my planet. They... they are actually the reason why I grew up here instead of Sari. But they're also the reason why my father and brother were killed three years ago. My brother was caught up in the group and wasn't able to get out without endangering our lives...... Ever since he died we haven't heard anything of the Starzians..."

"Until now..." Ace added. "And we've obviously done sometin' to get 'em mad."

"Uh... I have a question...." Dusk perked up. The angel was Seth's best freind and was recently added to the team. "...H-how did your brother die? I've heard of it, but nothing much has been mentioned.

Cassidy's face stiffened. She honestly felt uncomfortable talking about Andrew's death. "Well... we went to talk to him, try and figure out what was going on... he was acting strange, he was afraid.. he only let me near him..... Just when we thought we had convinced him to come with us, a building nearby exploded."

Seth, Quick, Icy, Ozzie, and Dusk all wore looks of shock.

"Andrew and I were the closest ones to the building when it blew up. He lept on top of me to protect me... He died saving my life. Because of him, I only ended up with a busted right arm."

Dusk looked ackward. "Oh......I...."

Cassidy smiled. "Don't worry, I'm okay with it. All that matters now is that we get to Cale and Mairi!"

Ace nodded. "Let's jet!" He shouted as he, followed by the rest of the gang.

Just as Cassidy was about to follow the others, Tech grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Tech, I know what you're gonna say-"

Tech gently placed his finger against her lips. "No you don't. I know that you're mad at Mazz."

"Yes I am. She practically led the Starzians to Cale! She should have stayed out of this! Because of her, they have Cale!"

"No Cass..... no.... Because of Mazz, Cale has someone to protect her. You know that."

Cassidy stared at the ground. "Tech... I..."

"I know.." He said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm scared for them too.." His fingers played gently with her hair, stroking her head softly. Tech just wanted her to relax. He hated seeing her so upset. He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's catch up with the others before they wonder where we are...." With that, he took her hand in his and guided her out of the lab.

**.LAVENDER TRIANGLE.  
**  
Mairi was huddled in a corner of the cage she had been thrown in, as far away from the men as possible. Ever since she had entered Tech and Cassidy's bedroom, her grip on her little neice had not loosened. She clung to the three-week-old coyote for dear life. The lyre bird jumped when she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, then the creaking of the door opening.

The leader stepped forth, his dark and broad figure a stark contrast to Mairi's small, anthro frame. He leaned in, his breath reeking of some unknown, butter scent, and grinned. "Give her here."

Mairi's brow drew downward and her bottom lip puckered outward - an expression of utter defiance.

"I said, give her here." He ordered, becoming angry.

With the swiftness of a cobra striking, the bird spat into his wicked face.

The man felt his face heating up. "You........ you and the girl are going to pay for that." He snapped. "Now... if you want to see your freinds again... hand me the girl...... I plan on taking very good care of her."

Mairi shifted herself so Cale was out of the man's reach, still scowling at him.

"Fine." He huffed. "You asked for it..." With that, he left, pausing only to instruct his minions. "Keep trying to get the girl away from her. I will be back." He glanced down at his wrist, inspecting the watch attached to it, before strutting off, doors whooshing closed behind him.

Mairi leaned back against the bars and tried to relax. But she COULDN'T. She was freakin' captured by some weird people who wanted to take her neice away from her and had been transported miles away from Duck in a very strange spaceship before being shoved into this cage. How the heck was she supposed to relax?

Just then, little Cale's lime-green eyes opened slowly. She smiled at Mairi, but then when she realized she was in strange surroundings, she whimpered.

Mairi snuggled her. "You want your mummy, don't you?" The lyre bird saw tears forming in her neice's eyes. "Shhh... It's okay..." She cleared her throat, then, in a perfect replica of Cassidy's sweet, soft singing voice, she began to sing a song she had heard Cassidy sing many times to the infant. "All the world is but a child screaming over all your words...No one hears your pain ..they're way to busy for concern... And the days become weeks... and the months turn to years...You gotta know by now that only God sees all those tears...When you cry cause it hurts dosn't mean that your not heard.....Because aloud in heaven the Angels cry with you....Ohh..."

Cale gazed up at Mairi with wide eyes. "Mahah...." She mumbled, becoming sleepy from the song's soft, smooth melody.

Mairi smiled. "Don't worry, Cale.... they'll come get us... I know it."

_(Pause Flashback..)  
_  
**.PINK TRIANGLE.**

"Does it feel good to be home!!!" Cassidy sighed as she flaked out on her bed.

Tech chuckled, coming out of the attached bathroom. He layed down beside her and stroked her hair. "Great to be out, isn't it?"

"Pfft, what are you talking about? It's been ten years since you were stuck in the hosptial." Cassidy giggled, shoving his arm.

Tech only smiled and put his arm around her. "True, but I spent almost the entire week with you in there."

"Also true, but you were able to leave whenever you wanted. I didn't have that freedom."

"Okay, I give in." Tech put his hands up in defeat.

Cassidy smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'm tired..... Goodnight."

Tech returned the kiss. "Night Cass.."

Just as the two coyotes had gotten comfortable, Cassidy suddenly jumped up, knocking Tech in the nose on accident.

"Ouch! Cass! What the heck was that for?!" Tech yelped.

"Sorry, Tech, but I just realized that I didn't say goodnight to Cale! She'll be upset if I don't.."

"She's probably asleep by now, Cass..."

"Well, I'm going to check on her anyway..." Cassidy walked out of the room and down the hallway to her daughter's room. She slowly and carefully opened the door, not wanting to wake up Cale if she was asleep. The coyote's face turned into a wide smile when she saw what was going on. Cale was laying on her tummy, facing her pillow. Ozzie was sitting on top of her pillow, telling her a story. When Tech came up behind her, Cassidy motioned for him to come quietly. "Look at this.." She whispered, gesturing through the small crack in the door. Tech smiled.

"What happened next, Mr. Magic Ferret?" Cale asked.

"Now, Zoey and her Aunty Mary were taken far, far away, to a completely different planet. Kayleigh and her freinds had to hurry and get there to rescue Zoey and Mary...."

_(Continue Flashback.....)  
_  
The deck of the ship was silent, the only sounds heard were those of the computer consoles beeping and the hum of the engine. The seriousness of the situation was almost saddening to all of them. Not only was Mairi, who lived upon avoiding getting involved in the team's missions, kidnapped, but also Cale, a tiny, defencless infant.

One thing was for sure, when Cassidy got her hands on the guy that set this up.... things could get violent.

Seth glanced at Duck. He had been unusually quiet during their trip. Duck caught his glance and frowned. "Yes? Do you need something?"

Seth shrugged. "No..........." He paused. "You're just........ quiet...... I've never seen you keep that bill of yours still for more than two minutes..."

Duck huffed and crossed his arm. "Harhar! Very funny, Mr. Alchemy."

Seth was silent for a moment, thinking. Then he gave Duck and soft punch in the arm. "Hey, don't worry. Mazz will be fine."

"Who said I was worried?"

"You did." Seth replied simply, trying to not let the mallard's sharp answers get to him. "I'd feel the same way if Quick were captured."

Duck turned away, not wanting to continue this conversation. Seth sighed and glanced at Quick, who had secretly been watching the scene with interest. The two shrugged, unsure of how to react.

When they finally landed on Sari, Ace turned to Rev. "Can you get a lock on Mazz and Cale?"

"You bet Ace I can find them!!" Rev replied cheerfully, his eyes shining as his GPS scanned the surrounding area. A few moments passed, then his eyes snapped back to their usual green colour. "Found them! Follow me!" With that, he took off at a blinding speed. The others just stood there, waiting for him to realize that he had left them behind in his excitement. After a few minutes, he reappeared, rubbing the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "Hehe, sorry guys!"

"Whatever.." Icy replied, rolling her ice-blue eyes. "Let's go.."

In a couple of minutes, the team was hiding behind an abandoned building in Sari's large downtown. The area was large and nearly deserted, people having begun to spread out. Nearby was a building, where Rev could find Mairi and Cale on his GPS. Lexi's ears had pink rings running up them as she listening intently. Every several minutes, a cloaked person would come up to the door of the building they were watching. They were hoping Lexi could hear the password being said.

"...Got it guys....it's.....Hal-uuuuu-....uh.....Hal-u-gim?" Lexi tried her best to repeat the unfamiliar word.

"Sarian. Halugim." Cassidy nodded. "Good job."

_"But only one of them could get in to where the bad men were holding Zoey and Mary..."_

_"Who, Mr. Magic Ferret?"_

_"Kayleigh.."_

"Okay, so, what we now need is a crash-course in Sarian so we can get in dere without gettin' caught." Ace said, glancing at Cassidy.

"I may be able to teach you guys how to pronounce it, and I have no doubt you'd all be able to catch it fast. But there's a problem...."

"...Are you waiting for me to say 'please?'"

"The accent. It takes forever to get a Sarian accent so that it's convincable. And since the Starzians know Sarian so well, it'll be almost impossible to get through without a completely flawless accent. The moment they sense a fake one it's game over for us." Cassidy explained.

"Accent?"

"Yeah..... you guys haven't noticed the change in my voice recently?" Cassidy asked, blinking at her friends.

All of the boys except for Tech looked at each other and shrugged.

Cassidy sighed. "Either way, it would be dangerous for you guys to go....."

"What you're sayin' is that you're the only one who could get through the gaurds?"

"Well...... yes..." Cassidy bit her lip ackwardly.

Ace rubbed his forehead. "If you're positive..."

"Are you KIDDING? It's way too peligroso to go alone!" Quick spat out.

"But I have to... it's the only way we can get Mazz and Cale out of there." Cassidy reached down tp her belt, pressing one of the buttons. Her outfit changed from her black and blue uniform to a black jumpsuit with a large cape and hood, similar to the outfits worn by the Starzians.

"Here, at least take Ozzie with you..." Icy said, holding out the fuzzy ferret.

Ozzie raised his paw to his forehead in salute. "On it!!" He said, jumping to Cassidy's shoulder.

Tech pulled something out of his backpack. "Here.. take this.." He said, holding out a earwig. Not the gross insect kind, but the thing made of metal and electrical stuff so you can talk to people without other people knowing. "That way we can keep contact."

"Got it.." Cassidy replied, placing the device carefully in her ear.

"And Cass.." He added.

"Yes, Tech?"

Tech gazed at her for a moment. "Be careful..." He said, placing his hand on her arm.

"I will, Tech... I promise..." Cassidy gave him a smile....and then leaned forward to kiss his nose.

**(END CHAPTER)**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Xtream Crazy, who both coreographed and beta-read my fight scene, plus helped me so much with the basic planning of this story. I love you, Em! 3  



	6. Learning The Hard Way

**Chapter 5: "Learning The Hard Way" **

"Ozzie, there's a pocket on the inside of the cape. Hide in there until we get inside, okay?"

"Okay!" The ferret replied, slipping into his hiding spot.

Cassidy quickly pulled the hood of her cape over her head, sheilding her eyes and masking her face. When she knocked on the door unknown to many Sarians as the passageway to the Starzian's hideout, the she-coyote was not surprised to find a pair of glowing eyes answer her request to enter.

"Password." The eyes demanded.

"Halugim." Cassidy replied confidently, her voice thick with the Sarian accent, her ticket inside.

There were several minutes of silence before the eyes disappeared, and the dark demanding voice said "Enter."

_Kayleigh and her cute little sidekick, Ozymandius, made it inside the bad guys lair without any trouble.._

"Yay! Now to rescue Zoey and Mary!!!"

"Great job, kiddo." Cassidy could hear Ace's voice through her earpeice. "By da way, what does that woird mean, anyway?"

Cassidy smiled to herself. "Password." She replied softly once she was through the door.

Ace rolled his eyes. "See anythin' yet?"

"No.." She replied. "It's dark... and quiet..." The girl jumped when she felt something climbing up her arm. Thankfully, it was only Ozzie.

The ferret looked around, trying to see through the darkness, his ears erect. "What was that?" He whispered.

_"But they soon realized that they were being followed..."_

"No!!! Who was it?!"

Cassidy froze, listening. "I don't know." Both ferret and coyote could hear a strange sound, almost like footsteps, but slower and lighter. The sound stopped when Cassidy did. "Ace.." Cassidy whispered. "We're being followed."

"Just keep goin'. Act natural." The leader replied. The pair obeyed.

Cassidy kept herself close to the wall, feeling her way through the blackness. Ozzie held on to her shoulder. "You sure we're going the right way?" He asked quietly.

"Honestly....I don't know where we are going, let alone if it's the right way..."

_"They never saw the person. But whoever he-"_

"She could have been a girl, Mr. Magic Ferret."

"Right, he OR she caught them in a trap!"

"Nooo!!"

"WHHOOOOAAHHHH!!!!" They both screamed as the floor beneath them suddenly gave way. Cassidy reached out and grabbed hold of the edge of the floor, clinging to it for all she was worth.

"Cassidy! What's going on!" Ace shouted, alarmed.

"Ozzie! Hang on tight!" Cassidy yelped, her hand beginning to slip. Ozzie clutched her cape as tight as his little ferret hands could allow him. Cassidy then let go of the edge, sending them hurtling downwards into the darkness below them. Reaching to her belt and pulling out a small grapple gun, she fired it upwards. The hook latched on to the edge of floor, hanging Cassidy and Ozzie in midair.

"Gaaaaahhhhh..." Ozzie moaned. "Next time we're going on a fifty-foot drop, don't invite me."

Cassidy smiled. Leave it to Ozzie to say something he's totally serious about that will make you giggle inside.

"Cassidy? Ozzie? You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're good, Cheif."

Suddenly, they were dropped another couple of inches. Ozzie's claws were now digging into Cassidy's shoulder. "GAH! What was that?!"

"Ozzie..... the rope's gonna snap." Cassidy replied.

Ozzie blinked. "..And.."

"... We're gonna plunge to our possible deaths if you aren't able to levitate us with those freaky powers of yours."

The ferret crossed his arms and gave her an unimpressed look. "My powers aren't freaky.."

Cassidy smiled innocently. "Please?"

Ozzie sighed, his ferret stone lighting up. "Fine. I'm on it." A glowing light bubble surrounded them, and Cassidy felt herself being lifted. Ozzie was concentrating hard, and they began floating upwards slowly. But after a few minutes, they stopped, and Ozzie started shaking. "I..I can't hold on... much longer....."

Cassidy held him close to her. "Okay then, let go."  
　  
"But.. we'll get hurt.."  
　  
"No you won't. Do it."

Ozzie had to, anymore and he would've completely passed out. The bubble around them disappeared and gravity took over. Hugging the ferret to her chest, Cassidy rolled over so she was falling on her back. She winced and prepared herself for the impact of hitting the ground.  
　  
Ace and the others, however, were freaking out.  
　  
"What's going on?"  
　  
"Did they get caught?!"  
　  
"Cassidy! Respond! Ozzie! Please reply!!!"  
　  
They could hear a loud thump from the other end. Then dead silence.  
　  
"Cassidy! Ozzie!!! Please respond! Now!!"  
　  
There was a strange clicking noise, like little claws on a hard tile floor.  
　  
"Ace?"  
　  
"Ozzie?! What happened! Where's Cassidy?"  
　  
A pause.  
　  
"We were sent falling into some sort of pit. Cassidy.... she hit the ground first.. hard... I... can't get her to wake up." The ferret's voice was shaking.  
　  
"Hang on, Ozzie. We're coming. Keep trying to wake her up." Ace faced the rest of the team "Get ready. We're going in."

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE. **

"Why aren't you getting the brat??"

"That bird-woman keeps kicking us!"

"She's crazy!"

"She got Bill in the you-know-what!"

The Starzian gaurds were chatting amongst themselves. Mairi had been a very tough challenge for them, refusing to let go of Cale and trying as hard as she could to get them away. She had at one point, starting kicking at them like a young child. But hey, it was working. The Starzians were afraid to go near her now.

Cale kept unusually quiet, as if knowing exactly what was going on.

'I wouldn't be surprised if she does...' Mairi mused to herself. 'Both her parents are dedicated to their super-hero stuff.'

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE. **

"How? How are we gonna get in? The door looks pretty strong..." Lexi pointed out, motioning to the door Cassidy had entered, a big, thick, steel door.

"Slam. If you don't mind." Ace nodded.

Slam smirked and marched straight up to the door. Without hesitation, he swiftly punched the door in with his fist. The gaurd that was behind it was hit by the door and flung into the opposite wall.

Tech walked up to him and looked him over. "He's only unconscious. He'll be out for an hour or so."

"Have we set off any alarms?"

Tech was already typing away on his mini computer figuring that out. "No. Surprisingly, the only way to set off the alarm is one of these buttons..." Tech motioned to a large red button on the wall nearby.

"Good let's keep it dat way." Ace glanced at Rev, who was eyeing the button with shinning curious eyes of a four year old.

Icy sighed and slapped him upside the head. Hard.

"Dusk, you and Rev are gonna lead the way. Rev use your GPS and get a lock on Cassidy's position. Dusk, light the way."

**.GREEN TRIANGLE. **

"Come on, wake up already!!!" Ozzie sighed in frustration, plopping himself down, tired from trying to fan the unconscious coyote's face with the cape of her disguise. He wondered how the others were gonna find them. 'Rev's probably gonna use his GPS or something... I just hope the Starzi-whats-its don't catch them... or find us.' He wondered if Mairi and Cale were okay. 'They better not hurt my neice! If they even think of it and I'll bite their fingers off!!' He paused. He never really thought of Cale as his neice before. Sure, Icy had teased him about being 'Uncle Ozzie,' but he never took it seriously.

"I'm... really an uncle?" He muttered to himself. Sure, Ace and Rev and Duck and the rest considered themselves part of Cale's life, but they had known Cassidy and Tech for a very long time. He hadn't.

He only then noticed that Cassidy was awake, smiling up at him. He was after all, sitting on her stomach. "Yup." She replied. "Whether you want to or not, you're a part of Cale's family."

Ozzie smiled back. "I think I like that." He stood up and jumped off of Cassidy's stomach so she could sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but I'll live. I've been through worse."

"Worse than falling who-know-how-many feet into a dark hole with no protection?"

"Yeah." The she-coyote lifted the edge of her shirt, revealing a little bit of her lower stomach. With one hand, she parted some of her fur, showing Ozzie a long scar along her waist.

Ozzie gasped. "What happened?!"

"Some psycho framed my brother for my father's death, like I told you before. He attacked me. Tech said if Maria hadn't gotten me out of that mess... I might have died."

"Hmm.." Ozzie nodded. "You're a really rough girl, aren't ya?"

"People keep telling me that."

"Just like Icy." Ozzie chuckled. "No wonder you two get along so well."

"Yeah, but it wasn't always like that.."

"Ohh?"

"Well.. Icy told you about her being kidnapped, right?"

Ozzie nodded. "Yep."

"Well, she was missing for about three years. During the second year Zadavia brought me in. I was given my light blue uniform. But no one told me anything about Icy. Or that her colour was blue. I didn't know anything until Tech and Rev found her. I felt horrible, honestly. Like I was brought in to replace her.....I guess that's why Rev was a little distant from me when I first joined." She paused, but then added, "Then again, it's not like I gave any of the gang a chance to get near me either." She giggled quietly in memory.

"How come?"

"Eh, I had a lot of issues when I joined."

"My only issue is that no one except Icy believes me." Ozzie muttered, crossing his arms in his adorable little ferret pout.

"Well, you have to admit that your 'being an elf from another dimension that got turned into a ferret by fairies and sent on a quest to gaurd three human magic users but while traveling the 'Magic Web' you somehow got transported here and captured by one of our foes to be used as a trick animal in a circus' story is a little.... unreal...."

"I get that."

"But don't worry, the others will get over their disbelief soon."

"What about you?"

"I already have. And I hope you'll be able to get back to your home.... But the progress might go faster if-"

"No! I'm not letting Tech run tests on me!!!"

"Okay, okay!" Cassidy giggled. "Just thought I'd mention it.."

"Thanks anyway......I-" Before the ferret could ask his question, a voice was heard from above.

"Cassidy? Ozzie?"

"Dusk!"

_"But you don't need to worry, because Kayleigh and Ozymandius' freinds came to rescue them!"_

"Good!"

The angel unfolded his wings and flew down to them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's get-"

"Wait!" Ozzie yelped. "Look!" He pointed behind them. The ball of light Dusk was holding in his hands revealed that they weren't in a hole at all. There was a long, large hallway winding away from them.

"What's up down dere, kiddo?" Ace called down.

"We aren't in a hole. There's a hallway down here." Cassidy walked a little ways down the hallway, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Okay then, you and Ozzie and Dusk head that way. We'll stay up top here."

"Got it, Cheif." She turned to Dusk and Ozzie. "You guys up for a little exploring?" She asked, her brown eyes sparkling in excitement.

Ozzie quickly climbed up to her shoulder. "Tally-ho!"

"Sure thing, Cow-ferret!" The trio then headed off down the hallway. They soon found themselves standing in front of a large door.

"It's locked." Dusk said after trying to open it.

Ozzie jumped down on to Cassidy's arm. "Let's see here..." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Anyone got a bobby-pin?" He glanced up at Cassidy.

"Who do you think I look like? Lexi?"

"Okay then... new plan." Ozzie frowned

The three nearly jumped right out of their skins when the door suddenly opened on its own. They hid against the wall joining the door, praying that they hadn't been caught.

"Don't bother hiding any longer. I know you're there."

Cassidy tensed up. What should she do? How could this work, now that he knew they were there? She breathed in, trying to calm herself.

"Princess Aurora."

Cassidy turned to face Dusk. She held her finger to her lips. "Stay here..." She whispered. Dusk nodded and Ozzie clambered up Dusk's leg. "I'm coming." She called to the Starzian leader. She slowly turned the corner, facing the black-clad man. "I want my daughter back." She said simply, her dark brown eyes glaring daggers at the man. "AND Mairi."

_  
"And soon, they found the man who took Zoey and Mary.."_

"Where are Zoey and Mary?"

"They're there, but the man's henchmen were gaurding them so they couldn't go anywhere..."

"The lyre bird is free to go. The girl stays here for now." He replied.

There was several moments of silence. "Why?" Cassidy said. "Why are you doing this?"

The leader smirked. "You know very well why."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I know... Taking over Sari, life-long power, riches galore!" She threw her hands in the air scarcastically. "But seriously. Any self-respecting villain would have given up after seven years of failing."

"Maybe.... But I'm not like the villains you know on Acmetropolis, Aurora."

He stood up from his seat and began wallking towards her. Cassidy's body tensed more. If he made one wrong move, she'd snap. "I have a deeper reason for all of this."

"Wow me." The coyote replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You know the planet Garbulatar, right?"

"Yes.... Sari's enemy since the emmigration." Cassidy raised her eyebrows. Where was he going with this?

"The ruling king offered me a great reward for taking over Sari..."

"Big surprise."

"And you, and your 'freinds' have been the single obstacle in my way ever since that idiot King John brought you back to Sari!"

Cassidy's eyes flared up. "How DARE you..!" She snarled. "..Call my father an idiot!"

The leader cleared his throat and glanced towards the cage holding Mairi and Cale. Cassidy gulped. 'Easy Cass... get the temper under control.... Mazz and Cale are depending on it'

"Secondly." She continued. "Us being obstacles to you is a little thing called 'doing our job.'"

The leader nodded. "And I must admit, you have given me quite a challenge..." He paused. "So.... how is your brother?"

Cassidy blinked at the sudden subject change. "I guess you didn't hear? He's dead. Been so for three years."

The leader looked surprised. "Really?"

Cassidy studied his face. "You never knew? Andrew was a part of the Starzians. You don't keep track of your people?"

"Somethings do slip through the cracks..."

"Even if that person is the son of your enemy?"

"I guess so..."

Cassidy glared at him. "Li-ar."

"Pardon me?"

"You lied!!!" Cassidy snarled.

"I assure you, I have no-"

"NITCHA! You liar! You set Andrew up! You tried to convince me that he killed Father! I knew the whole time! But now I'm more than 100% sure."

"How?"

"You. You kept looking to your left when I told you Andrew died." She smirked. "Li-ar!"

The leader paused, then smirked. "Remember your tustle with the Boarian Beast of Evseffen Z? Or the seige of Gargantuen robots from Mazgar 12? That was me. It was all me. Just so I could get rid of YOU."

"Wow... You really need a hobby?" Cassidy froze. Someone else said that at the exact same time she had. She spun around to see Ace, Tech, Rev, Lexi, Icy, Quick, Seth, Dusk, Slam, and Ozzie standing at the corner she had been.

"Guys....." Cassidy bit her lip. Any wrong move and Cale would be killed, followed by Mairi.

,"Bubby!" She gasped to herself before screaming, "HELP US! WE'RE HERE! HELP US!"

The leader walked to the cage holding Mairi and Cale. He reached in and tried to grab Cale away from Mairi. Mairi only held Cale closer to herself, glaring at him.

"Fine. Stay there." He growled at her before locking them back up. He turned to Cassidy. "How much do you love your daughter?"

Cassidy didn't need to think. Two seconds after he uttered those words he got a reply. "More than anything else in the world."

Tech watched her carefully. He knew she could handle herself, but he wanted to keep a close eye, just in case. 'Be careful, Cass...'

_"The man wouldn't let Zoey and Mary go unless Kayleigh agreed to his terms..."_

"Oh no! What did he make her do?!"

"He made her stay in Zoey and Mary's place."

The leader smirked. "Name your offer, and I'll see if it's enough for the release of both of them."

Cassidy was silent. Not thinking, smirking at the leader. She was toying with him, hoping to knock him off gaurd. Nothing so far had worked, but she kept trying, trying to find an opening for the others to leap at.

"Myself."  
The leader raised his eyebrow at this. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Simple. You give Cale and Mairi to my freinds, let them leave without any trouble or injury, and I will surrender myself willingly."

Tech's jaw fell open. She couldn't be serious, could she? Giving up without a fight? That didn't seem like the Cassidy he knew so well. Unless....

Ace glanced at him, and, in a barely audible whisper, asked, "What the heck is she doin?"

"Toying with him. She's trying to get him to trust her and drop his gaurd." Both boys smirked. She was doing exactly what Ace had taught her.

Several minutes passed by in silent agony as the pair glared at each other. Ace and the team were on edge, ready to jump in if necessary.  
Finally, the leader nodded. "Alright. Seems like fair trade to me." He motioned for his underlings to release Mairi and Cale

The one grabbed Mairi's arm firmly, but none even tried to reach for Cale, for fear of either being spat at or kicked. As they walked past Cassidy, the two freinds gazed at each other one last time.

"Mazz.. Take good care of her for me... okay?" Cassidy asked softly

Mairi stared at her in wide-eyed shock for a moment, then collected herself and simply nodded slowly, unable to reply any other way.

"Cass... You.. you can't be serious..." Tech finally spat out, his voice shaking almost as violently as his hands.  
Cassidy turned to face them. "I am guys. I'm sorry."

While the one cloaked weirdo guided Mairi to the rest of the gang, another grabbed Cassidy roughly by the arms, pinning them against her back. Cassidy winced, but for once, didn't fight back.

"Now. You are to leave this place and not to return. Or else."

"Ehh..What exactly is 'else?'" Ace questioned.

"The 'else' is that we will come back for the girl, and all of you, as well. Plus, little Princess here will not have a quick death." With that, the cloaked baddie holding Cassidy still reached up and grabbed her fire-red hair, as if pretending she was giving him a hard time just to get her in trouble.

Cassidy winced once more and growled a little, but amazingly kept her temper under control.  
Ace nodded. "Alright... alright. We're gone. We'll be outta your hair in no time.." He began to back away, signalling for the others to follow him.

Once the team was out of earshot and sight, the Leader smirked and turned to the man holding Cassidy. "Put her in the cage," The man obeyed, literally throwing Cassidy roughly into the cage where Mairi and Cale had been locked up. "Now, give the Loonatics three minutes... then hunt them down. The little girl I need alive. The rest.. I don't care how you bring them in just do."

Cassidy spun around to face the leader. "YOU!" She snarled at him. "You double-crosser! You promised me you'd let them go without harm!"

The leader gave her his wickedly evil smile. "You expected anything less?" He walked up to her, placing his gloved hand under her chin. "Besides, Aurora, I find 'double-crosser to be such a strong word. I prefer 'evil mastermind' if you will."

Cassidy glared at him, but inside, she felt like crying. 'How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have been so guilible?! I freakin' let myself trust him! I let my gaurd down! Thanks to me, the others might get killed! And Cale...' she couldn't take it any longer, she simply turned away and sat down, her back against the cold metal wall. Tears of frustration and greif slid down her cheeks - slowly. She had done the worst thing in the world when dealing with bad guys... letting herself trust him.

**(END CHAPTER)**

**'Nitcha' is the b-word in Sarian. If Cassidy swears, you KNOW she's mad XD**


	7. Never Enough

**Hey guys! After several weeks, its FINALLY here! THE GRANDE FINALE! Don't ask me why the text is a little screwed up in the one part. At least now it's all in order XD**

Chapter 6: "Never Enough"

When the gang was outside of the dark building, Icy spun around and face Ace. "We're obviously not gonna just leave her there, right?"

"Right, but waittt.." Ace replied, seeing Icy ball her fists and roll up invisible sleeves. "I really doubt that they're gonna stick to their end of the bargain. So.. here's the plan..."

"Wait!" Mairi suddenly shrieked. "Where's Ozzie?!"

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

_"Did they leave Kayleigh there?"_

"No, of course they didn't! They went right back and rescued her!"  
  
Cassidy sat against the wall, her ears drooped back and eyes partially closed. Suddenly, she felt little paws on her legs. She glanced up to see Ozzie gazing at her in concern. "Ozzie?" She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Ozzie gave her a soft smile. "I heard a little girl needs help finding her way home..." He noticed the tears on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy gave a forced laugh. "I screwed up, Ozzie... I let myself trust him.... I actually believed that he would keep his word..... Now the others are being hunted down."

"You're not giving up, are you?" Ozzie asked, surprised by the she-coyote's negative mood.

"What else can I do? Neither of us can get out! The bars are electrified. Even with your powers, Ozzie, you'd still get fried trying to slip though. We're stuck here."

"You'll figure a way out." Ozzie reassured her.

"I may be the 'Houdini' of the team, Ozzie, but this time I can't. If I escape they'll only go after Cale even harder. It will just put her in more danger. I can't do that."

"No, you can't. But you can help your freinds take this freak down. It's the only way to stop this." He placed his little paws on her cheeks, trying to lift her head up a little. "Now come on...... Who's gonna escape out of here?"

Cassidy stared at him for a moment. "....Me?"

"Who's gonna help her best freinds in the whole world kick some bad guy butt?"

"Me."

"I can't hear you."

"Me." Cassidy repeated, her eyes suddenly sparking up, her lips turning up into a smile. "And who's gonna be my adorable fuzzy sidekick?"

Ozzie smiled back. "No job too big or too small for the likes of Wonder Ferret!"

"Well then, Mr. Wonderful, let's get out of here."

"Not so fast." Another voice came to their ears. Cassidy and Ozzie glanced to the right ,away from the bad guys.

"Duck!" Cassidy gasped, relieved. "Thank goodness! Help us out! The Starzians are going after the others! They're gonna kill you!"

Duck held up a hand. "Whoa it up there, princess. I-"

"Duck! There's no time for this! We have to go now!"

"No. There's lots of time. Now keep your voice down." Duck glanced around, the room was empty aside from them. For now.

"Duck..."

"No, you listen now. You've gotta stop the drama queen act! Seriously! In case you've forgotten, you're not the only one who could lose someone important to them." It was here he paused. "Tech at this moment is having an internal freak out because of the stunt you pulled!"

"What else was I supposed to do? Let him keep my baby?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe WAIT for us so we take it together as a team?"

"No. I couldn't do that. This is my family's problem, Duck. I don't want you guys involved."

"Huh, funny though. The way I remember it, it was you who said that we WERE family to you. So, I guess we NEED to be involved."

Cassidy groaned, getting more angry with the mallard. "Fine. I guess you're right."

Duck folded his arms. He knew the coyote for too long to not know she wasn't truely admitting that he was right. He would just stand there, give her a minute to think about what she'd said. She'd get it right eventually.

Cassidy stared at him for several minutes, and the mallard could see her face softening. Finally, she hung her head in defeat. "You ARE right."

Duck smirked. "So... if you really ARE a part of this team.... Make yourself look the part."

Cassidy returned the smirk and pressed a button on her belt, changing from the cape outfit to her black and blue uniform. Her communicator crackled to life, and from it she heard Ace's voice. "Now get out of there, Kiddo."

Cassidy looked at Duck. "Duck?"

"Yeees?"

".... I... need your help."

"Of course you do." Duck wore a self-satisfied smirk as he walked behind the cage and pulled on a wire. "These bad guys have got to get some better traps."

The cage bars stopped glowing, and with one good kick, Cassidy had the door open. Ozzie jumped on to Cassidy's shoulder as the coyote and duck ran down the long, winding hallways.

The pair came to a sliding halt when their path was suddenly cut off by several Starzian gaurds. Both Cassidy and Duck fired up their powers, ready to lunge if threatened. Ozzie prepared himself by scurring down into one of Cassidy's pockets and hanging on for dear life. Seconds before the gaurds attacked, Duck grabbed Cassidy's arm and the three of them disappeared, materializing again in another hallway, only this one was empty.

Cassidy gave a sharp yelp when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She spun around, nearly punching Ace in the face in the process.

"Easy there, Killer." Ace chuckled. He then gave Duck a thumbs up. Duck nodded and quacked away again.

"So... you guys heard our conversation?" Cassidy asked, her voice low, her face flushing red.

Everyone nodded.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry, I just-"

Ace held up his hand, stopping her. "We know. It's okay. Duck's gone to get Mazz and Cale out of hiding, then we're gonna head home."

Cassidy was about to say something when she suddenly stumbled back a few steps, as if punched in the face.

_'Baby Sis!!!'_ Cassidy could hear Maria's voice in her head.

_'Maria?! What's wrong?!'_

'We're being attacked! We need help right now!'

Cassidy's eyes snapped up at the team. "Guys, we need to get to the palace right away! Maria and Mother are in trouble!"

The others looked at each other with wide eyes.

Cassidy blinked. "Guys...?"

"Uh, ya see Kiddo.......... The palace is where we sent Mazz and Cale to hide."

_"And then, they went to catch the bad guy!"_

**.PEACH TRIANGLE.**

"BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mairi screeched, running down the hallway to where Duck had materialized. She pounced on him, squishing him tightly to her chest. "Quick! Do your super-hero stuff!!"

Duck would have blinked, if he hadn't been blinded by Mairi's bright yellow shirt plastered against his face. "Mazz..." He was starting to choke from lack of oxygen. "What are you talking about?"

"It's those scary blokes! They're back!" Mairi then let go of Duck's face. Only then did the mallard see Maria and Rose standing nearby, Rose holding baby Cale in her arms. Believing that the infant was safe, Mairi had released her death grip on the child, letting her be with her grandmother.

"Alright then." Duck straightened himself out, then posed dramatically. "Danger Duck.. To the rescue!"

The group suddenly heard several crashing and banging sounds, and then they realized that they were surrounded. Starzian gaurds stood around them, closing in, their eyes locked on little napping Cale. Rose glared at them and held Cale tighter. She wasn't going to let them have her. If she kept baby Cassidy away from them, she could keep her little granddaughter away too.

"Hey guys!" Duck shouted at them, getting their attention "Anyone up for some eggs?" His hands were covered by a orange aura. He tossed several of his eggs at them, stickying a few of them to the floor.

While Duck had the Starzians distracted, Rose led Maria and Mairi down one of the long hallways. A few of the Starzians chased them, having noticed them running away.

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOOWWW!!!"

Before any of the Starzians could react, two of them were tackled to the ground by a black and purple blur. Rev floated up above, laughing. "I told you to look out!"

"Rev. Shut it." Icy snapped at him, having appeared out of the same corner as Rev and Slam had. Ace jumped out from behind her, drawing out his sword and blasting two lasers at another of the masked Starzians.

The battle commenced. Lasers, brain blasts, ice wads, fire blasts, telekenisis, alchemy, light, magnetism, strength and speed joined together against the Starzians.

Everything was going perfectly as planned, until Seth, battling it out with a sword he transmuted from the ground, misjudged a jump, tripping a little. The man he was fighting took one good swing at him with his sword. The strike was blocked by Seth's sword, but Seth wasn't hanging on to it tight enough, and it went flying from his hands, headed straight for Quick.

"Quick! Look out!" Seth yelped, watching in horror as the sword was sailing closer to the mouse.

Quick gasped, seeing the sword headed for her. She raised her paw, a silvery glow covering it and the sword, halting it in mid-air.

"Seth! Get down!" Icy yelled, leaping at her teamate and pushing him to the floor, blasting the Starzian who was about to cut the coyote's head off with an ice wad, freezing him solid.

Seth sat up, rubbing his head a little. "Thanks Icy."

"You'd better be! That guy nearly took my tail off with that sword of his!" The fox replied, noticing the chunk of fur missing from her fluffy white tail.

"Guys! !" Quick yelped, being held by the neck by one of the Starzians. The man lifted his hand up at the wall, a swirling vortex of energy forming. The other gaurds stopped whatever they were doing and lept at the wormhole, disappearing.

"QUICK!" Seth yelled, running to his girl's rescue. But the Starzian disappeared through the wormhole, taking Quick with him, and leaving Seth with a bump on his head and a broken heart.

**.AQUAMARINE TRIANGLE.**

"WHAT?! YOU JUST LEFT?!" The Starzian leader yelled, furious. "How DARE you! I TOLD you to either capture or kill everyone of them! Not just ONE!" He paused in his rant and looked at Quick, who was glaring daggers at him. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Dios mío si yo tuviera un segundo me salto en disembowel usted y usted para tomar a mi sobrina y una de mis mejores freinds. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que aún vas a salir con este valor usted mal astuto pedazo de mierda!" Quick spat at him.

_"How'd they get the bad guy, Mr. Magic Ferret?"_

"They surprised him! Kayleigh jumped on him and didn't let him go."  
  
".....Sholla." The man replied flatly, kicking her leg a little. He walked back and forth across the floor, deep His train of thought and breathing were suddenly cut off by an arm around his neck, pulling him backwards,until he finally fell to the floor. Whoever his attacker was flipped him on to his stomach and pinned his arms behind his back.

Ace knelt beside him. "Never been pinned down by a girl before, have ya?"

Tech stood nearby arms folded across his chest. "Not fun, is it?"

"You! You.... pests!!!" The man snapped at them. "You have ruined my plans! You-" Suddenly, he was flipped back on to his back, only to come face-to-face with one really, really, really tissed off Cassidy.

"YOU! You killed my brother! You tried to make me believe he was the one who killed Father! And honestly, I wouldn't be hesitant to believe you were the one who killed Father in the first place!" She had him by the collar of his shirt. "Just try... give me ONE REASON why I shouldn't kill you right here."

Seth coughed into his hand. "Hey, Cass... you forgetting something?"

Cassidy flinched. "Oh yeah....I did forget to mention how you crossed the line for the FOURTH time by kidnapping my daughter.....AND one of my best freinds. NeverMIND threatening to kill them!" She paused. "What are we doin with him, Ace?"

"Whatever you think we should do, kiddo." Ace replied. "If you really want to kill him... then go ahead. We're behind you. You can even use my sword." He slid the Gaurian Strike Sword across the ground to her feet.

Cassidy's eye twitched. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

The rest of the team waited in ackward silence. She wouldn't REALLY do it, would she?

Cassidy relaxed. "No. Death is too nice of a punishment for you." She glared him down one last time before letting Ace grab his arms and try to handcuff him.

What was left of the Starzians picked up their weapons and went to attack the Loonatics. Little did they know that there was one Loonatic missing from the assembly.

"Chill out, dudes!" Icy called from her position above them, foating around on her jetpack. She shot all of them with her ice beams, freezing them solid.

Rev gave her a thumbs-up from the ground.

Seth knelt beside Quick and untied the ropes holding her still. "Are you okay?" He asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Quick smiled, a bit of pink showing through her silvery fur. "I am now." She gave Seth a hug.

The Starzian leader squirmed and fought against Ace's tight grip. "You fools! You think you've stopped me? Well you're horribly mistaken! I will be back and I will get you next time!"

"Yeah yeah. Keep talking, no one's listening." Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"I will be king of Sari.. AND Garbulatar!"

"WAIT! What about Garbulatar?!"

Tech fished out a microphone and recording device from his backpack. "And don't leave out any details."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"We have two very upset ladies who wouldn't mind making sure of that." Seth gestured to Cassidy and Quick, who were glaring daggers at the Starzian leader.

The man gulped.  
_  
__"They caught him!"_

"Yes they did! And then Kayleigh and Zoey were reunited!"

.**SILVER TRIANGLE.  
**  
"Cale!" Cassidy yelled as she ran full blast down the long hallways of the palace in search of her family, followed closely by the others, except Ace and Slam, who were escorting the Starzian leader to jail. "Mother! Maria! Duck! Mazz! Where are you guys!" She paused to catch her breath at a corner, wondering where to look next. 'Good greif, this place is like maze.'

"Aurora, relax, we're right here." Rose giggled, walking up to them from a hallway they had passed, carrying little Cale in her arms. Beside her was Maria, Duck and Mairi.

Cale was wide awake, and hearing her mother's voice, began crying for her. "Maaaa!! Aaaaaaahhh!!!!"

"Cale!" Cassidy cried out, running up and taking her baby into her arms. She held the infant close to her chest, then lifted her up and nuzzled her face, causing the pup to giggle.

Tech could see tears in Cassidy's brown eyes. He came up behind her and hugged the both of them, giving them each a kiss. He was beyond happy, they were together again.

Ozzie meanwhile, had scrambled down off of Cassidy and climbed back on to Icy's shoulder. The fox held out her index finger to the ferret, who slapped his little paw on it.

Cassidy kissed Cale's cheeks and forehead. Then she looked up at Mairi. Literally. Up. "Mazz. You were really brave, staying with Cale through all of this. I'm pretty sure that because of you protecting her, she's safe now."

Mairi made the biggest, happiest squishy face imaginable. She then took Cale from Cassidy, handed her to Tech, then gave Cassidy a near bone-crushing boob hug. "Can you just do one thing for me, Cass?"

"Sure Mazz..." The coyote replied, even though her muzzle was being smothered in Mairi's stomach, muffling her words.

"Just.....DON'T LET IT HAPPEN EVER AGAIN." The lyre bird squeaked out. "That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me since I left Acmestralia!"

"We'll try." Icy snorted, watching her freind, who was almost suffcating in Mairi's shirt.

"We're just glad you and Cale are bueno, Mazz." Quick replied.

Mairi then let go of Cassidy, who was now coughing from lack of oxygen, and walked towards Icy, who was closest, with wide open arms.

Icy's eyes widened and backed away. "No, no! You don't have to! It's okay! I don't do hugs!"

Mairi pouted at her for a minute before turning to Quick. Before the mouse could protest, she had a faceful of yellow shirt.

Duck laughed. "Now you two know how I feel."

Tech smiled down at his little daughter. "Maybe now things can return to normal." He glanced up to see Mairi strangling the life out of Quick in a hug. "Or at least as normal as it can."  
**  
.BLUE TRIANGLE.  
**  
"Your Majesty?"

A tall, towering man stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, looking out of a window. He was wearing a dark red outfit and matching cape adorned with exotic designs and jewels of all kinds. "Yes?"

"There is a group of people who wish to speak with you. They say that is very important." The second man said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Very well then. Let them in."

The second man, a servant or butler probably, nodded and left quickly, returning moments later leading Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Duck, Slam, Cassidy, Icy, Seth, Quick, and Dusk into the room.

The first man only recognized Cassidy. "Princess Aurora of Sari? What are you doing here on Garbulatar?"

Cassidy motioned to the others. "King Mossi, we are the Loonatics. And you have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?!"

Tech pulled out a tape from his pocket. "We have confession linking you to the kidnapping of our daughter and freind, as well as the murders of King Johnathan Coyote and Prince Andrew Johnathan Coyote."

"What! Why would I be involved in matters concerning Sarians?" He glared at Cassidy mainly.

"Because you wanted my family out of the way. You wanted Sari to yourself as well as Garbulatar!" Cassidy snapped at him.

"You have a very wild imagination, young lady. But imagination proves nothing." The king replied.

"Oh, did we forget to mention the fact that we have both Sari and Acmetropolis' armies outside to back us up?" Icy replied, crossing her arms over her chest

"Hey, if you admit to it instead of us having to totally prove it, that'll give us less work, as well as the judges, make us and the government happy, and maybe they'll go easy on you." Ace added, smirking.

"Either way, you're screwed, man." Seth finished, wearing the same air of self-confidence as the rest.

The king looked at all of them, thinking. How was he gonna get out of this? Finally, he snapped. "FINE! You want a confession?! You've got one! It's true! I set up the Starzians!"

"The leader...??"

"He was to give out my orders. In return I would let him marry my daughter. IF he managed to get rid of you..." He paused to give Cassidy a glare. "And your family."

Duck quacked himself and Slam behind the king. "Well, I guess he failed. Too bad for him and you."

Slam took hold of the king's arms and led him out of the palace and into the awaiting police ship. The others followed him out.

Cassidy paused to look at the large palace. Tech glanced at her curiously. "Cass....it's over. The Starzians are stopped. Forever this time."

Cassidy suddenly got a weird chill down her spine. "No. I don't think so."  
_  
(End Flashback...)_

"Then, Kayleigh and her freinds took Zoey and Mary home, and they all lived happily ever after..." Ozzie finished, smiling at Cale, who clapped happily.

"That was a great story, Mr. Magic Ferret!" Cale beamed.

"Thank you. Now what are we gonna do?"

"Go to sleep." Cale answered.

Ozzie smiled. "Good girl." He gave her a little peck on the forehead before curling up on the girl's stomach. "Goodnight Cale."

"Goodnight Mr. Magic Ferret." Cale replied, yawning.

Cassidy then slipped into the room. Both ferret and child were fast asleep already. Cassidy smiled at the sight of them and bent down to kiss Cale on the forehead. "Goodnight Cale." She whispered. Then she did the same to Ozzie. "Goodnight...Mr. Magic Ferret."  
**  
The End.  
**  
**My fingers are finging. X_x *passes out***

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this! My next thing is to finish Time Race! Stay tuned for the fourth Next Generation adventure, "Judgement Day!"**


End file.
